


just be

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are already there when Scott moves through the last dense patch of trees surrounding the open field. It’s small, private, and has a clear view of the night sky. Stiles enjoys pointing out the constellations to them. He takes their hands in his and reaches up, pointing out each star one by one. Half the time Scott can’t tell exactly which star he’s pointing too, but he’d never tell Stiles that. Neither would Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just be

**Author's Note:**

> prompt mchaleinski + things you said under the stars and in the grass

Some nights, when the sounds and smells are too much, they go out to the woods, to the clearing just on the outskirts of Hale property. It’s quiet other than the rustling of wild animals, the wind sweeping through the trees, or the pitter patter of raindrops as they fall. They come here and leave their problems at the metaphorical door. They just be.

Derek and Stiles are already there when Scott moves through the last dense patch of trees surrounding the open field. It’s small, private, and has a clear view of the night sky. Stiles enjoys pointing out the constellations to them. He takes their hands in his and reaches up, pointing out each star one by one. Half the time Scott can’t tell exactly which star he’s pointing too, but he’d never tell Stiles that. Neither would Derek.

Derek laughs, leans into Stiles’ side, hiding his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles is gesturing wildly with his hands, talking a mile a minute. No doubt about the prank they pulled this afternoon on Harris. Gluing all of his things down was old school, but effective. What Harris doesn’t realize is that pictures of Nick Cage are also glued to his desk, just in between his desk and the glued items. He’s going to be livid when he figures it out. Scott just hopes that he and Stiles are there to see it.

“Hey,” Scott greets as he pushes the pair apart, so he can sit between them. Derek smiles and scoots over, allowing Scott to settle in. “Telling the Harris story?”

Stiles grins at him. “He’s gonna be so fucking pissed, man. It’s gonna be great.”

“You guys are such idiots. One day he’s bound to catch you, you know,” Derek says, but his smirk betrays his serious tone.

Scott snorts and leans into Derek’s shoulder. “You love u-“ he catches himself, blushing. “- _it_  and you know it.”

They settle in like they usually do, swapping stories from their day, bumping shoulders and laughing in time. As the night wears on, Scott pushes them down against the grass, apologizing for forgetting the blanket this time. Stiles curls into his side, rests his hand on his stomach, and Scott wraps his right arm around him, pulling him closer.

Scott glances at Derek and finds his gaze locked on where Stiles’ hand lies on him. He reaches his free arm up, pulling Derek’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Hey,” he says softly. “C’mere.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrow. He looks down again, back up to meet Scott’s open, soft smile, and makes a decision. He rolls onto his side and lays his head on Scott’s shoulder, meeting Stiles’ sleepy eyes across from him. “I do, you know,” he says, looking up at Scott.

“What?” Scott asks, genuine curiosity coloring his tone.

Derek’s eyes dart away and he shakes his head, pressing his face further into Scott.

Stiles eyes meet Scott’s as he reaches over to run his fingertips up Derek’s arm.

“Us too,” Scott whispers, pulling them both impossibly close.

He doesn’t know what the future holds, but they will always have this place to hide away and shield each other from any storm that comes. 

They’ll just be.   


End file.
